Al abrigo del fuego - (one-shot)
by thoril
Summary: La guerra es cruel y tiene muy poco de hermosa, pero en ella algunas gemas encuentran su único propósito. Pequeña mini-historia inspirada por un dibujo.


**Un pequeño one-shot inspirado por el dibujo de una amiga y magnífica artista. Steven universe es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon network**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantos días llevaban sin ver el sol… El aire envenenado por años de guerra teñía el cielo de un rojo sulfuroso, y la antigua pradera que antes cubría cientos de kilómetros con hierba fresca y fresales ahora era una alfombra de plantas marchitas, restos humanos y gemas quebradas.

Sus compañeras cedían a la presión de una guerra que no parecía tener fin y cuyo propósito inicial se iba disipando con el inexorable paso del tiempo. Si preguntabas a algunas de aquellas eternas guerreras porque luchaban te miraban en silencio, confundidas y dispersas, antes de volver a perderse en sus propios pensamientos… la realidad es que la mayoría seguía ahí por pura inercia fruto de su propia naturaleza: nacieron guerreras y morirían como tales.

Oh, y los humanos… generaciones enteras habían pasado desde que iniciaran una guerra por sobrevivir. Contra unos enemigos que para ellos eran básicamente encarnaciones de los dioses que adoraban pocos años atrás, la resistencia se antojaba imposible, pero eso daba igual, sabían que o seguían luchando o perecerían.

Era una fría noche de un día de invierno, una de las muchos que cubrían aquel lugar por la mayor parte del año. levemente iluminada por una luna roja, las gemas se reunían por unas horas delante de una pequeña hoguera… Y es que, incluso desde la inmortalidad, el fuego era para ellas un pequeño placer terrenal bajo el que refugiarse en las frías y oscuras noches que servían como tregua temporal para aquella guerra sin final.

Jasper lo observaba crepitar en silencio mientras se curaba las heridas recibidas en una escaramuza que habían tenido horas antes con un supuesto grupo de exploración de Rose ... Les pilló desprevenidas que un puñado de gemas impuras y cuarzos renegados se defendieran de manera tan salvaje. No podían evitar preguntarse si aquel encontronazo había sido realmente fruto del azar.

Una amatista que estaba sentada junto a Jasper, sacó del bolsillo una pequeña bota de la que dio un largo trago y ofreció a sus compañeras.

\- Creo que lo llaman vino... probadlo, calienta el cuerpo y la cabeza-

Jasper la miró de refilón y negó con la cabeza con un atisbo de asco, pero una aventurina que descansaba sobre las rocas se encogió de hombros y le dijo que se lo pasara. Esta dio un trago y tras saborearlo durante rato le preguntó de dónde lo había sacado.

\- La aldea que atacamos el otro día, cuando estaba revisando uno de los sótanos me encontré con uno de esos sacos de carne que lo bebía entre lágrimas-

Todas las gemas menos jasper rieron desganadas entre dientes. La guerrera de piel atigrada miró entonces seria a la amatista y le preguntó que había hecho con el humano.

Esta dejó escapar una risa y se tumbó panza arriba. - le dejé tirado allí, pudriéndose en su miseria, era un espectáculo demasiado divertido como para…-.

De repente jasper se abalanzó sobre ella enfurecida y agarrándola del cuello la estampó contra las rocas y comenzó a golpearla, mientras el resto de su escuadra miraba en un terrorífico silencio, solo quebrado por los golpes y el crepitar del fuego.

La soltó y mirándola con desprecio volvió a sentarse junto al fuego.

-Espero que el espectáculo valiera la pena, pues ese saco de carne era alguien sin nada que perder-

La amatista, retorciéndose de dolor, se dirigió cabizbaja y confundida a Jasper.

\- No… no lo entiendo-

Jasper entonces suspiró y se dirigió a ella. – Las gemas rotas de nuestras hermanas tampoco entienden por qué un grupo de guerreras entrenadas nos encontró en medio de la nada… estúpida inútil –

En el instante en el que la amatista se dio cuenta de su error, se derrumbó junto al fuego con la mirada perdida en este. En el seno de aquel absoluto silencio, sus compañeras la observaban con desprecio por haber sido débil.


End file.
